


golden hours ✨

by petitjisung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Break Up, Consensual Underage Sex, Friends With Benefits, Golden Hour, Holding Hands, M/M, Sunsets, Underage Drug Use, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitjisung/pseuds/petitjisung
Summary: the rooftop would always be there.





	golden hours ✨

**Author's Note:**

> this is super vague ! but like jilix are my babies uwu and i’m late for their bdays :((

golden hours  ✨

_the rooftop_ would always be there. it would be there to see all of jisung’s firsts, all of jisung’s seconds, and all of jisung’s lasts. 

it saw chan first. 

it was jisung’s sophomore year, and chan’s last. the boy was kind, _so_ kind, and he was oh so gentle with jisung, as if the younger was made of glass. 

the rooftop saw jisung’s first kiss, in all of its awkward, sloppy glory. regardless of the messiness of it, the kiss still sent a flurry of butterflies into jisung’s stomach. those butterflies stayed with jisung for the solid two weeks that chan was around. 

then came his first breakup. 

chan was gorgeous, and smart, and athletic, and beyond talented. he was the top of his class, and the nicest guy at their school. which is exactly why he left jisung for kim woojin, second of their class, captain of the soccer team, first chair violin in orchestra. it only made sense that woojin and chan be together; after all, they were the two most admired students out of the entire school. 

the rooftop saw jisung’s second kiss as well. it was less awkward, with more tongue and more passion. 

lee minho was a senior when jisung was a junior, and he made it clear to jisung that there would be no romantic attachment to their actions. he was jisung’s second kiss, and his first sexual experience. the elder boy had pinned the smaller to the ground of the rooftop and ground against him so hard that he came in his pants with a loud moan. 

then jisung had shown clear signs of falling for minho and the elder broke it off to save both of them the heartbreak. they remained close friends after that, sharing every secret they had with one another. 

the rooftop saw jisung’s first rejection. 

seo changbin, a music major who was mentoring high school senior jisung, was quite possibly the best thing that could’ve happened to han jisung. he was kind, but stoic, and withheld the reputation of being a complete and utter emotional mystery. he kept a calm face, holding everything inside until he snapped. 

he was a fantastic lyricist and producer. jisung was so in love with changbin and the complete maze he was, so much so that he found himself leaning in for a kiss after two months of knowing changbin. the elder had gently pushed him away, giving a soft smile as he explained that he was, in fact, off the market. he was dating hwang hyunjin, the prettiest boy jisung had ever laid eyes on. 

thankfully, changbin had agreed to remain friends, and jisung’s feelings had faded quickly after seeing how cute hyperactive hyunjin and reserved changbin were together. 

and so came the loss of his virginity, witnessed in its fumbling, giggly glory by the sacred rooftop. 

yang jeongin was the cutest boy jisung had met up to that point. he had the softest skin and the brightest eyes and the prettiest smile. jisung couldn’t resist him in any way. 

so they got high, and one thing led to another, and soon enough they were laying bare beside one another, covered in sweat and semen and tears of laughter. it was a one time thing, for jeongin was in a complicated love triangle with lee minho and a senior named kim seungmin. 

last, the rooftop saw lee felix. the boy had a dark voice and a soft face, the bags beneath his eyes holding the weight of his horrifying life. his eyes themselves shone with wisdom, gained through the hardships he’d faced throughout his 20 years. 

felix was _so_ strong, and jisung was _so_ in love. 

so here they sat, gazing at the sunset with silent glances and shy smiles being exchanged. jisung, for the first time in two years, felt his stomach flood with butterflies. felix leaned over, resting his head on jisung’s shoulder with a soft sigh of contentment. 

“i love you,” the freckled beauty murmured, loosely intertwining his fingers with jisung’s. the sun was beginning to fall lower in the sky, casting a golden glow over felix’s pretty skin. jisung’s breath hitched, both at the words the younger had spoken and the glowing appearance of him. 

“i-i love you too,” he breathed in return, pressing a soft kiss to felix’s blonde hair. the younger breathed out a quiet sigh, tilting his head back to engage in a slow, soft kiss. jisung hummed against the aussie’s plump lips, gently cupping his prominent hipbone. 

the warm feeling didn’t fade for many years to come. for jisung and felix, it was always golden hour on the rooftop. it was always bright and warm and safe. and that’s all they could ever ask for. 


End file.
